Gate hinges for fences desire improvement. Conventional self-closing (or self-opening) gate hinges desire improvement in that they are difficult to adjust the spring tension, or to wholly remove spring tension.
The present disclosure advantageously provides a spring-loaded butterfly fence hinge system that enables convenient adjustment of the spring tension, including complete removal of spring tension.